


How to Give a Cute Boy Breathing Problems

by effervescentwords



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effervescentwords/pseuds/effervescentwords
Summary: Eddie and Richie have a fun time studying together.





	How to Give a Cute Boy Breathing Problems

It was a chill autumn evening in Derry, Maine. Richie Tozier was perched on the corner of his best friend Eddie Kaspbrak’s bed. The Cure was softly playing on Eddie’s music player that Richie was insanely jealous of. His family wasn’t wealthy enough to get him one, and even if they were they simply didn’t care enough to get him one. 

The pair was currently working on their English homework. It was always hard for Richie to do homework, with his ADHD and all, but he found it easier to concentrate around Eddie. Eddie felt the same way. Tests made him so nervous, but Richie helped him relax. What if he failed? Or his brain forgot everything and he sat there looking stupid the whole time? Maybe his notes weren’t good enough? Or- 

“Ed’s, you’re doing that annoying thing again.” That was a lie. It wasn’t annoying to Richie at all. Just endearing. Eddie glared up from the spot where he was laying on Richie’s lap.

“What thing? I’m not doing anything.” He crossed his arms over his abdomen insecurely. 

“You’re tapping your pencil all over the fuckin’ place. You really need to relax, you moving all around in my lap like this is getting me all hot and bothered.” Eddie felt his cheeks burn, and shoved Richie. 

“My God, can you please shut up for once?” Richie listened, for once, and kept his focus on Eddie’s face. 

His features were soft and delicate, and Richie felt that if he touched his pale cheeks hard enough they’d shatter. Richie was in love with Eddie’s eyes. They were big, and brown, and they looked absolutely gorgeous when looked at through Richie’s coke bottle glasses. The glasses that Eddie constantly reminded him were adorable, even though he hated them. And his hair. It was slightly curled, and so soft.

 

Eddie had gone back to studying, being completely still this time, but that look of worry still overtook his features. He shivered slightly when he felt Richie’s fingers gently play with his hair, but it felt like home. The brown eyes Richie adored glanced up at him and noticed him staring, and in that moment, Richie Tozier knew he was in love with more than just Eddie’s eyes. 

Without saying anything, he slowly bent down to place a kiss on Eddie’s slightly parted lips. The smaller boy kissed back, and in that moment, Eddie Kaspbrak knew he was in love with more than just Richie’s glasses. Richie eventually had no choice but to pull away, he was smiling too much. Eddie needed his inhaler. 

“Damn Ed’s, wait until I tell the rest of the Losers how Mr. Hypochondriac Germaphobe let me touch my germ filled mouth to his.” 

“Fucking damnit Tozier, you always know how to ruin the moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> have this lame and extremely short reddie fic I decided to write because I love seeing two soft boys in love:,,) comments appreciated! enjoy:)


End file.
